lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 379
Report #379 Skillset: Phantasms Skill: Terrain Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected May 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary Problem: Terrain currently allows mages to effectively assist both mages and druids by altering the existing terrain (even in truegrounded rooms) to any type of the caster's choice. Druids, on the other hand, are unable to assist the melding efforts of mages in any form, bound as they are to saplings and the idea of finding them exclusively in forested terrain. This is especially limiting when a mage is primary melder with a druid providing whatever little back-up they can, unequipped to even reinforce the meld with an extra step one would need to undertake to break the demesne. Solution #1: Adjust terrain to only be castable in a mage's elemental environment (an Aquamancer can only cast it in a flooded room, a Geomancer only in a tainted room, etc) to any environment type of their choice. Solution #2: Adjust terrain to be castable outside of the caster's elemental affiliation for a small power cost (the effort of masking foreign terrain not closely linked with the mage is greater than it would be within their natural territory) Solution #3: Allow druids 'saplings' of types corresponding to the environment (for example, the twisted saplings in Muud for tainted terrain) to be castable where appropriate, acting as they presently do outside of naturally forested areas by withering away an hour after casting. Player Comments: ---on 5/7 @ 21:04 writes: I really like the flavor of 3, and I think it's not unbalancing, given that demesnes are a bit trickier to support nowadays given the semi-recent changes. ---on 5/8 @ 03:26 writes: While solution 3 would be pretty awesome (love those muud saplings) that sounds like quite a bit of work. Would the saplings only be able to be raised in mage and druid terrains and not any others, would BT and Hartstone still have different saplings in those types? Also aside from that, I don't actually think this is all that necessary. ---on 5/8 @ 04:49 writes: I'm fairly certain that separate sets of saplings outside our natural forested environments aren't necessary for this to be effective, as the focus here is on a druid's ability to support a mage, rather than vice versa. If they're raised outside a meld (or in one) in supported terrain, they'd disappear just the same as saplings presently do when not within natural forest. ---on 5/8 @ 04:53 writes: To clarify, by 'supported' I mean that clearly you're not going to have an 'urban' sapling, unless there is a meld present within which the sapling would correspond to the meld's elemental affiliation. ---on 5/11 @ 19:40 writes: I think solution 1 is better. At present there's a disparity where druid melds can have two fortifications that must be stripped before the room can be broken, whereas mages get only one - I think that's better solved by limiting everyone to one. ---on 5/18 @ 07:11 writes: There is a much simpler, more elegant solution to the given problem. Just make it so saplings block the casting of terrain, and terrain blocks the casting of saplings (the latter might already be the case, in which case, just make saplings block terrain.) ---on 5/31 @ 03:18 writes: I would also like to point out that there is an advantage to saplings over terraining. You can meld over saplings but cannot meld over terrain. So with these solutions, there would still be that disparity. ---on 5/31 @ 14:16 writes: I thought they removed that, Inagin? Made it so Hartstone can't break over a Blacktalon sapling and vice versa. While a Blacktalon technically can still meld over a Blacktalon's sapling... you can't break that room without dropping the sapling in the first place, so the sapling would have to be gone. ---on 5/31 @ 17:45 writes: That's correct. You must drop the sapling first.